The Four Girls of Alice Academy
by tricia-wuffie
Summary: Four new girls from an another country enrolls to the Academy. Later on, they notice Natsume's feelings for Mikan, so they helped out. Will they suceed in their friendship and Natsume's love for Mikan and will the girls ever hold their friendship over it?


So, my first fan fic... Dedicated to some friends at school, thanks to EzMouse, I was able to come up with a Gakuen Alice fan fic with will be filled with OCs, (Orginal Characters).

Wuffie: Kay! To the reading!

EzMouse: Yay! Hey, isn't this the moment about Mikan & Natsume:-o

Wuffie: Eer... Not yet, Later in the chapters, if I told you, the viewers would think I'm a Spoiler of my own stories

EzMouse: Ok... SO on w/ the story!

Wuffie: Oh yeah, Kanji here is EzMouse's OC, just borrowing it.

EzMouse: Yay! Go Kanji!

_The Four Girls of the Academy_

By: Wuffie

**Chapter 1: Meeting the girls with a Nice Greeting**

At the Alice Academy, Mikan was running to her classroom, it was early than ever. She was really excited, it's like Mikan, she's always excited everyday. She was running through the garden till suddenly she bumps into a tall girl and falls down.

"Ouch! Oops, I'm sorry… I'm just in a hurry" Mikan bowed down and apologies

"That's alright, I'm the one who's not looking anyway…" she helped Mikan to get up with a hand

Mikan looks up at her, noticing her hair was pure black and tied in a pony tail, her eyes were dark blue, and she looked mostly so like a cat like person and she was TALL! Mikan stares at here; she'd never seen that person in the academy since she enrolled here.

"Is there something wrong?" The neko girl was confused on Mikan's reaction, she's still doesn't get her.

"Hey Wuffie, I think we're REALLY lost in this academy"

"I told you we should ask somebody here…"

"My feet are starting to hurt a lot..."

Three girls suddenly walks up to the tall girl, Mikan is also surprised seeing them, one who's short, with her green eyes & also a pure black hair that is laid back & the other one who's also her height except of her golden eyes & also pure black hair that her hair is short and little curly in the ends and the last one with dark shadowy hair wearing glasses w/ red eyes.

"Um, sorry… Nothing's wrong, it's that…" Mikan was still curious of the three girls that the tallest one exclaimed

"Oh I get it, no need to worry. We're just new here, that's all. I'm Wuffie by the way, this one is Nicole and the one with the flourish hair is Martie and the one with the glasses is Sharmhine." Wuffie smiles at Mikan, greeting her with a handshake while the other two smiles at Mikan.

"My hair isn't that flourish Wuffie…" Martie glares at Wuffie making her sweatdrop a little

"Now, now Martie, she's just like that... That's all... I guess" Nicole said making Wuffie pout

"Wuffie? What a cute name! Hello Nicole, Hello Martie, Hello Sharm...Sharm...um..."

As Mikan tries to greet Shamrhine, she forgets to pronounce Sharmhine's name

"It's Sharmhine... But you can call me Sharm for short..." Sharm said

Okay then... Nice to meet you all. I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan was really glad to meet new people.

"Mikan? What a cute name, its much more cuter than Wuffie's name..." Martie implied

"Grrrr... meanie..." Wuffie said and pout

"Now, now you guys..." Nicole tries to calm them down

"So tell me, are you here to enroll at the Alice Academy?" Mikan asks

"Wha? Well, yes... but we were forced to enroll here you know." Sharm said

"Forced to enroll here? Why's that?" Mikan asks again

"It's kinda... well..." Nicole was gonna explain but Wuffie interferes

"It's kinda a long story Mikan, you'd get bored if you listen to it..." Wuffie said

"Aw, come on, I wanna know!" Mikan whines

"No, we'll explain later..."

"Please Wuffie... "

"I said not now Mikan..."

"PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAssssSeee!"

"As I said... I MEAN IT!"

Wuffie suddenly glares at Mikan which the Atmosphere suddenly turns cold which Nicole & Martie panics and Sharmhine looking scared. Mikan suddenly backs away a little...

"Wha-? What's happening? It's getting cold... Brrr!" Mikan said as her teeth chattering in the cold air

"Um... Nicole, calm her down!" Sharmhine begged

"Ok... Um... Hey Wuffie! Um... Isn't that a tall handsome dude who looks like a Russian by chance?" Nicole said as she pointed as the atmosphere began to get normal

"Hwa? Where? I never knew he'd come here?" Wuffie then turns back to herself and began to look around for her Russian boyfriend (A/N: It's Bryan from Beyblade, yes I love him! )

"What just happened?" Mikan asks as her face was like it was drained out

"Its a long story Mikan... You'll know it later I guess..." Martie said

And then Mikan looks at Nicole's wrist watch and she's running late.

"OH NO! I'm gonna be late! See you in the Academy you guys!" Mikan waves them goodbye while running inside which the three of them also wave at her.

"Well that was convenient, so did you ask her where the Faculty is?" Martie asks Wuffie which made Wuffie puzzled

"Huh? No, I didn't ask her, why?" Wuffie was also clueless as Mikan (A/N: THAT IS SO TRUE)

"I'm starting to get my nerves on your forgetfulness Wuffie" Martie pouts as Nicole sweat drops a little while Wuffie thinks again.

"What? What I do?" Wuffie again cluelessly asks the both of them.

"Nevermind... Look, I think that guy's a teacher" Sharmhine said

Sharmhine spots a tall dude, which they went to him... which they didn't know that it was Mr. Nurumi.

_**AT MIKAN'S CLASSROOM**_

"Good Morning everyone!" as Mikan arrives in her classroom greeting everyone but she still feels cold

"Good morning to you too Mikan!" said Yuu

"GOOD MORNING HOTARU!" shouted Mikan as she rushes to hug her beloved best friend.

Well, Hotaru of course, ignores her cheerful & clumsy friend and shoots her with the new and improved _Baka_ Gun... This time, with New Improved 25 carot gold metal on the end

"Hotaru!" Mikan said as she cries on her waterfall tears

"You alright Mikan?" Yuu asked

"I'm fine, thanks!" Mikan answered but still she looked cold

"You seem cold Mikan, anything happened?" Kanji asked

When Mikan was about to answer, As then, Ruka & Natsume comes in

"Good morning Ruka and Natsume!" Mikan said

"Good morning..." Ruka said

Well as for Natsume, he ignores her and went to his desk and just continues reading his manga, with him was little Youichi.

"Good Morning Youichi" Mikan greets him

"Good Morning…" He replies with a little smile as he sit on Natsume's lap. Mikan still holds her hands as she still tries to get some heat.

"Mikan, you look cold, you alright?" Yuu asked

"I'm fine, I'm just a little cold, that's all..." Mikan said as she continues to rub her hands

Suddenly, Natsume makes a fire beside Mikan to make her warm which Mikan didn't feel cold anymore

"That feels better, thanks Natsume" Mikan said

But suddenly he threw the little fire on Mikan's shoulder which cause to burn a little. Luckly, Kanji puts it out with his Water Alice

"Thanks Kanji, What was that for you big meanie Natsume?" Mikan asks madly

"Stop shouting polka-dots, you making my ears sore" Natusme answered back

Mikan was about to shout and that as suddenly, Kokoroyomi comes in running.

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" Kokoroyomi rushes to them as he wanted to announce something.

"What news?" Mikan asks

"There's new students here in the academy, and I heard they're all girls" as he explained

"Really? How many are they?" Yuu also asks

"Hmm… I think it was 3 I guess" Kokoroyomi scratches his head a little

"Any more info about them?" Hotaru asks and seems to be interested… a little

"Well, as far as I heard, they're all thirteen, and guess what, they'll be in our class!" Koko said

"That's incredible! All of us here are ten and three thirteen year old girls are here in our class? " Mikan was really thrilled (A/N: I think she forget about it that she met them some time ago like five minutes ago? Duh…) But still, I think I've seen them somewhere…"

"Do you know those girls?" Kanji asks

"Maybe, maybe it's someone else" Mikan said

"Well then, Maybe one of those girls aren't much beautiful than my face ever!" Sumire smirks at them.

Just then, Mr. Nurumi comes in the classroom, and all of them went to their seats.

"Good Morning Class, my what a wonderful morning today isn't it?" Mr. Nurumi was so flattered today makes the class puzzled.

"I know why you are all confused today, why? It's because we have four special students from an another country and came to study here at this academy. Three of them should be at the highest section but it's kinda full at the moment so they'll be in this classroom for a while" Mr. Nurumi explains to them making them talking and whispering.

"_Wonder what they look like?" _

"_Maybe it's just another newbie…"_

"_Maybe they're all cute!" _

"_Maybe one of them will date me…"_

As the talking goes, Mr. Nurumi calls on the girls.

"Well, let's greet them all. Everyone, meet our new classmates who'll be studying in Alice Academy" Mr. Nurumi said.

They quiet down. As the girls entered, Mikan suddenly reacts and notices them. The tall one, the smart one & the flattered one.

"Hey, wait! I know them! Those girls are the ones I met at earlier ago!"

Heehee, spoiler review already? Well just wait for the next chap. Oh yeah, I'm also writing Beyblade & Naruto… Still deciding to make a yaoi fan fic of Kai, Tala, Rei & Bryan and Naruto & Sasuke also… Mwehehehe… If everyone's even interest reading them w/ **_Lemon _**scenes and that... Mwahahahahaha! Anywayz, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Yay! Reviews! And don't forget to read EzMouse's fan fics,

To EzMouse, thanks for your help with this! And for the characters!


End file.
